batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talon Issue 3
Synopsis "Sting of the Past" Several years ago, Calvin Rose stood on the Brooklyn Bridge with Casey Washington, begging her to leave New York with him, since the Court of Owls found them there. Despite everything the two of them had built in New York over the past year, Calvin was willing to give it all up in order to keep Casey and her daughter Sarah safe. Casey, though, would not leave her life there, and as such, she provided Calvin with the resources he'd need to stay under the radar, and ended their relationship so that he could make yet another escape. To this day, part of Calvin regrets that exchange. Now, Calvin is back on that same bridge, come to convince Casey to leave, once again - and to break into Hudson Financial, and cripple one of the Court of Owls' reserves of money. However, Casey is not there to meet him on the bridge. Instead, a gang of thugs attacks and captures him. He wakes, chained to the ceiling by his wrists, held captive by a man named Nicky and his intimidating companion Edgar. Calvin correctly deduces that Nicky belongs to some minor mafia family, while Edgar was once a member of Basilisk. From this, he has already determined where they have him trapped, and wonders if their boss knows they have him yet. They captured him merely because he was dressed in a garb representative of the Court of Owls, but if they had known who he really was - if their boss knew they had him - they would have done a better job with his restraints. Without much effort, Calvin escapes his manacles, but the act sends a shock of electricity through his body. From the corner of the room, a voice announces that she was aware of Calvin's capture. It is Casey Washington and her daughter Sarah. These people are her employees. After Calvin is released, Casey reacts with indignation that he would come back just to ask her again to leave with him. He explains that since launching his assault on the Court, there will likely be personal retaliations against those he cares about - which means Casey and Sarah. Regardless, Casey will not abandon this life she has built. She now leads a gang of outcasts, giving refuge to those on the run from some of the most deadly and powerful organizations on the planet. Rather, she intends to forcibly offer her own organization's help to Calvin and his ally Sebastian Clark in breaking into the bank; help which they reluctantly accept. Using cutting edge WayneTech facial masking, Calvin walks through the front door of Hudson Financial under the guise of a Five Families offshoot, bypassing both the Court of Owls' Talon - Roger Black - and a body scan. Eagerly, the bank manager attempts to discuss a business arrangement. At that moment, one of Casey's people causes a distraction by staging a bank robbery, which Calvin uses to distract the bank manager while he dons his costume. A final distraction for Mr. Black comes in the form of two of Casey's people disguised as police, to handle the robbery. In the meantime, Calvin establishes a connection with the bank's mainframe to Casey and Sebastian's computers, siphoning the funds away from the Court and into Casey's group's coffers. With seconds left to go on the transfer, Calvin awaits his chance to make an escape, but a massive, clawed hand grabs him up by the head, raising him to face an intimidating and muscular talon, who warns that escape will not be so easy. Appearances "Sting of the Past" Individuals *Talon (Calvin Rose) *Casey Washington *Sebastian Clark *Anya Volkova *Joey Yamamoto *Nicky Pelleti *Edgar *Sarah Washington *Talon (Roger Black) *Felix Harmon Locations *New York City **Brooklyn Bridge **Hudson Financial Items *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/talon-2012/talon-3 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Talon_Vol_1_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/talon-sting-of-the-past/37-376598/ Talon Issue 03